Finally Home: Part 2
by CTYME1000
Summary: Claire's secret admirer plans their meeting


The name's Claire Benningfeild and I happen to be a witch.

The name's Claire Benningfeild and I happen to be a witch. I am currently studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor and my best friends in the whole wide world are Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Without these people, my life just wouldn't be complete. My favorite subject surprisingly is potions, however that does not change the fact the Professor Severus Snape still hates my guts. My arch-enemy is Pansy.

I love life at Hogwarts always getting into trouble with the gang, but life hasn't always been this great. I'm a muggle born like Hermione, but my parents weren't as pleased the day I got my letter and even before that. My father, David Benningfeild and my mother, Cathy, made my life miserable for 10 years. From the day of my birth, I wished I had never been born. Everyday they found a reason that I was a mistake. One day it would be because I didn't set the table right, the next would be because I didn't get a good grade in class. Anyway, I hate them and the feeling is mutual. I was born and raised in Oxford and I attended Smeltings School for Girls of all places.

I guess you want to know what I look like. I'm about 5 foot 3, light brown skin, honey coloured eyes, black elbow length hair, and a very curvy figure that's gotten me into some tight spots when my father was more drunk than usual. I'd rather not discuss those moments at the moment, thanks.

_Five Years Earlier_

It was July 20th, and I woke up in my so called room around five, so I could start cleaning the Benningfeild Estates early enough to give the farmhands a little time to sleep in. I wouldn't call them friends, but we all have a sort of understanding since we all work for my parents, only they get paid. Also I would have extra time to make breakfast for my mother and father. It's not like I wanted to wake up at the crack of dawn, but I was forced to by my oh so loving parents. On top of this, I still had to go to school. Fortunately, it was July, so I still had about a month of cleaning the stables, and houses, but I don't have to worry about class work.

Anyway, I woke up to get the mail and I see a letter addressed to _exactly_ where I was. I opened it right and read:

_Dear Ms. Benningfeild,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1, and will end June31st. We are awaiting a reply to inform us of your acceptance of your slot at Hogwarts that should be sent no later than July 31._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Assistant Headmistress_

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

_(Never tickle a sleeping dragon)_

Then there was a list of pretty random things I didn't know really existed like dragon gloves and a cauldron, and when I looked up, I saw on owl. I didn't know what to do, so I called the only person I knew that didn't hate me- Hermione Granger. I knew her from this school assembly I had to attend for having the highest grade my class. My parents of course weren't there, so I had to sit next to the only person in the school who had a higher average than me which was Hermione. We started talking and pretty soon we became pretty close. Ever since then I have told her about all of my problems and she has helped me in everyway possible. So I called her when my parents were at one of their dinner parties, and told her about the letter.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hermes? Is this you"? _

"_Yes."_

"_You will NEVER believe what happened to me!"_

"_What? Are you okay? Do I need to come over? Oh! I don't believe I haven't told you yet! You will never believe me when I tell you what I got in the mail today."_

_Just then I put two and two together._

"_OH! Did you get the letter in the mail, too?_

"_YES!"_

"_YES?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Oh my God!! WE'RE GONNA GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER gaspWERE GONNA BE WITCHES!! AARRGGHH!!_

"_AAARRRGGHH!"_

"_But wait."_

_"What? "_

"_My parents."_

"_oooh…maybe they'll let you go."_

"_I don't know, but I'll talk to you later. My parents are here. "_

"_Okay bye, Claire."_

Well I talked to my parents, and they were thrilled to be rid of me, so I replied to Hogwarts and my parents even dropped me off at Hermione's house to spend the rest of the summer. We went to Diagon Alley, I got all of my things, including a monkey and a wand (thirteen inches, maple, unicorn tail string, extra whippy).

The rest of the summer was lovely. Hermes and I just hung out and talked about Hogwarts the whole time. We even got a little studying done.

September 1st came and we went to the train station. It took us a while to figure out how to get to Platform 9 ¾. Finally, we saw another magical family actually walk through the barrier to platforms 9 and 10, so we followed.

Needless to say, Hogwarts became my home. All of my friends including Harry, Ron and especially Hermes have made my life one hundred percent better, and now I'm entering my fifth year…


End file.
